


Ele só pensa naquiiiilo

by Makitasama



Series: Dona Bela/Zé Bonitinho [1]
Category: Escolinha do Professor Raimundo
Genre: BDSM, Brat/Tamer, Comedy, F/M, Master/Pet, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Será que é possível Zé Bonitinho e Dona Bela terem um relacionamento? Bem, ao que parece sim, por mais que seja estranho de se pensar nisso, não é?
Relationships: Dona Bela/Zé Bonitinho
Series: Dona Bela/Zé Bonitinho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931452
Kudos: 2





	Ele só pensa naquiiiilo

Começava-se aquele momento belo de aprendizagem, ou pelo menos era o que se esperava indo de uma escola e como sempre quem teve que aturar os problemas foi quem? Quem? Quem? Raimundo Nonato!

A primeira aluna usada na aula era aquela que sempre fazia o maior escândalo dependendo do tema, afinal, nada mais legal que iniciar com uma explosão de ouvidos em meio a tantos gritos.

— Dona Bela, você gosta dos países da América Latina ou América do Sul e das suas paisagens? — Os outros alunos já se olhavam, afinal, com certeza algo aconteceria e traria problemas, mas não sabiam ainda como que isso aconteceria.

— Claro que eu gosto professor Raimundo.

— Então você gosta da Cachoeira da Formiga, aqui mesmo do Brasil?  
— Sim, claro.

— De Bariloche, na Argentina?

— Acho belíssima, uma maravilha.

— E do Lago Titicaca, no Peru?

Assim que o homem de cabelos brancos terminou a frase, a estudante começou a gritar, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas estavam para cima, fazendo assim seu vestido cor de rosa, cheio de renda, escapar sua calcinha. Era possível ouvir até mesmo de longe, de tanto que ela gritava.

— Mas você vê um peru todos os dias, Dona Bela. — intrometeu-se Zé Bonitinho.

Isso só piorou ainda mais a situação, fazendo-a aumentar o tom dos sons, além de aumentar os golpes feitos pelas pernas, essas apenas com uma bota longa com salto de uma cor bem mais clara que a do vestido, quase um branco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Raimundo chamou o seu aluno que sempre o socorre nesses momentos, Seu Ptolomeu, o aluno mais inteligente da sala, ou melhor dizendo, o aluno que mais se importa com as matérias. Além disso, o professor já estava pronto para zerar a nota daquele que fez a piada imprópria.

— Seu Ptolomeu me socorra. E para você, Zé Bonitinho, nota zero.

— Peru é um país da América do Sul ou da América Latina, nada mais do que isso — exclamava sabendo que logo mais seria bombardeado com inúmeras bolas de papel por sempre ser escolhido pelo docente.

— Seus tarados! Seus pervertidos! Vocês só pensam naquiiiilo — dizia a moça com os olhos vesgos e a língua em cima dos dentes da frente.

— Cabra bom, cabra bem feito, Tim Maia.

— Nem tanto mestre, nem tanto. — O jovem se levantou e começou a cantar para a sala inteira com o toque da música lá colocado, além do seu gingado que era visto pela classe toda ao se levantar e ficar na frente de todos — Pois bem cheguei, quero ficar bem a vontade na verdade eu sou assim. Descobridor dos sete mares, navegar eu quero — Todos aplaudiam o aluno, ainda que antes tenham o atacado pela nota redonda e amada por qualquer um.

A aula seguiu como sempre, quase todos tirando zero, menos aquela que é considerada uma das mais inteligentes também, porém a mais inocente da sala, Dona Cândida.

Dessa vez ela teria que recitar uma poesia de tema livre, mas inspirada nos poemas do Modernismo, aquele movimento que uniu inúmeros artistas brasileiros e que ficou bem famoso por ser bem mais livre que os movimentos anteriores ou escolas anteriores.

Confesso que ela se safou bastante, pois é um tema fácil para quem já sabe de muita coisa, principalmente ela, agora, se fosse um personagem como Rolando Lero não conseguiria fazê-lo tão fácil quanto.

— Professor, professor, eu fiz a poesia! Posso falar?! — Dizia aos pulos de alegria misturados com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto, tudo ao saber que seus colegas ouviriam a sua poesia criada já no dia em que houve o pedido do professor. Para ela era um momento maravilhoso, ainda mais para alguém que ama realizar tudo e qualquer coisa que envolva a aula, envolva a aprendizagem para se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

— Pode sim, vá em frente Dona Cândida. Só peço que fale na frente da sala, assim todos poderão ouvir com maior facilidade e até mesmo para você se sentir como um poeta daquela época.

— Legal! Estou indo! — A felicidade dela deixava todos encantados, ainda que não conseguissem entender de fato como que era possível uma aluna ser tão feliz nesse ambiente. Enfim, lá foi ela recitar sua poesia. 

Vento

Vento aquele que faz a gente ficar com o cabelo cheio de desordem

Vento aquele que sempre mostra a mudança das estações

Vento

Vi hoje o vento, o vento que veio na minha cara sem pedir licença, sem pedir permissão

Vi ontem o vento, o vento que deixou meu cabelo horrível

Vi ontem o vento, o vento que fez cair meu laço

Vi ontem o vento, aquele vento que acabava com o meu calor

Vento

Verei amanhã o vento?

Todos aplaudiram, até mesmo o homem que ministrava a aula, então tudo voltava ao normal e claro, ela recebia aquele dez redondo, aquele dez que muitos alunos sonhavam e ainda sonham em vê-lo no boletim, mas que nunca o terão.

Nada de tão extraordinário acontecia, era um dia normal, pelo menos isso passava pela mente do professor, o pobre coitado que precisa aguentar aquela sala, que mesmo ele amando, sabe que é difícil aguentar a mesma turma por anos.

— Zé Bonitinho, por que chegou atrasado hoje? — Indagava o professor, ainda que soubesse que viria algo extremamente sem noção, algo bem ao estilo Zé Bonitinho, uma loucura de um galã egocêntrico. 

— Então professor, tive problemas na minha chegada para a sua querida aula. Enquanto tudo parecia ocorrer de maneira normal, apareceu uma mulher diferente, ela era bela, tinha cabelos belos, olhos belos, achei até que era eu em outro corpo, mas não, era uma mulher, uma pessoa nova. Nós conversamos e nenhum problema tinha pensado em acontecer, porém professor, ela havia dito que não me queria apenas como amigo e isso é normal, visto que eu sou maravilhoso, sou perfeito, o problema é que já era hora de chegar e nada de chegarmos a um acordo. E sem acordo, sem você sabe bem o que, até que tudo ocorreu de forma normal, porém ela me disse que jamais queria me ver de novo, pois eu era demais para ela. E eu fiquei em choque, afinal, quem recusaria um Zé Bonitinho? Infelizmente ela. Então eu fiquei tão chocado que nem percebi o tempo passando e quando eu vi, era tarde, mas eu jamais faltaria na sua aula, professor.

— Entendi. Só não te dou um zero, porque já tem. Sente-se e tente não se atrasar de novo, por favor. — Como o esperado, revirava-se os olhos após bufar, afinal, nada mais irritante para ele do que ouvir seu aluno falando abobrinhas em plena aula.

Após essa história ele claro, deu uma amostra da sua linda voz, com o microfone abaixado para ficar alinhado com seus lábios, para todas as mulheres da escola, senão não seria ele e como é em inglês, colocarei só o final, aquele final famoso da pessoa mais egocêntrica desse lugar.

— Au, au, bye.

Todas as mulheres começaram a gritar, a querer pegar no homem, até mesmo a beijá-lo após tamanha amostra de seu timbre afinado, tudo o que elas desejariam para si.. E que Dona Bela já havia em suas mãos tidas como conservadoras, mãos que realizam muito mais do que apenas tocá-lo. Algo que inveja a todas e Seu Peru, alunos que fazem parte da máfia da Escolinha do Professor Raimundo, a máfia de Zé Bonitinho, Capitu, Dona Bela, Seu Peru entre outras pessoas que sempre desejaram tê-lo para suas satisfações pessoais.

Os outros alunos não são de suma importância para essa narrativa, portanto ficaremos apenas com esses três, mas como a história foca no Zé Bonitinho e na Dona Bela, continuaremos a falar deles, nada mais justo.

Ao acabar a aula todos foram embora, contudo algo não estava correto, pois Dona Bela e Zé Bonitinho saíram juntos, não de mãos dadas, ainda sim um ficava do lado do outro. Isso intrigou todos que viram os dois fora da escola, no entanto para aqueles que já sabem desse relacionamento foi apenas um dia normal.

Sim, há aqueles que sabem da relação dos dois, visto que há um grupo apenas feito para apreciar o galã da sala, nele trocam-se nudes, vídeos, tudo. É uma perdição e claro que envolve dinheiro, pelo menos pelas fotos tiradas dentro das cenas sexuais entre os dois, em que pela falta de coragem de postar, ela pede para Capitu enviar e dá a ela 10% dos lucros, só não dá mais, porque o seu colega pede direitos autorais.

E tem uma cena que todos esperam há meses, ele usando coleira, é algo que sempre pedem, mas que ela nunca teve coragem de pedir a ele.

— Posso te pedir algo, pirralho? Isto é, primeiro precisamos falar da nossa palavra de segurança, afinal, tem sempre que ser são, seguro e consentido.

— Depende do que será, afinal, você sabe bem que não vou ceder a você tão fácil, até parece que Zé Bonitinho vai cair aos seus pés como deseja. Precisa ser muito idiota para acreditar que alguém como eu, será submisso a alguém do seu tipinho. E eu aceito o de sempre, vermelho para parar e rosa para diminuir.

— Como disse mesmo? E ótimo. — O tom de voz ficava mais cruel, como se estivesse pronta para atacá-lo na próxima fala desobediente.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu ou agora está se fazendo de tonta?

— Acho que você merece uma punição por estar me tratando desse jeito, pirralho. Por conta disso terá uma coleira em seu pescoço e usará também orelhas e cauda de cachorro.

— Duvido que você faria isso, você não teria coragem. É a domadora mais sem coragem que eu conheço, aliás, já falei que você não tem coragem? É claro que não tem.

Ele pediu, pediu muito e ela claramente não ia deixar barato. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou a coleira rosada e os acessórios, colocando-os no pescoço e no resto do corpo do homem, forçando-o a entrar no pet play.

— Agora lata para mim, afinal, cachorros não falam, não é? Quem era a sem coragem mesmo?

— Au au, você não manda em mim, au au. — Isso a deixou ainda mais furiosa, porém estava aos poucos conseguindo tudo o que precisava. Logo pegou um pote e colocou pedaços de carne, fazendo-o comer naquele espaço pequeno.

Enquanto ele comia, afinal, ninguém recusa comida, aproveitava para tirar fotos e mandar para a sua mensageira do grupo, deixando todos alucinados com tantas imagens com o homem em inúmeras situações de cachorro.

Não só isso, a coleira rosa deixava tudo mais excitante para quem via e era uma cena considerada perfeita.

— Pronto, vem cá para eu fazer carinho.

Ele logo sentou perto dela e teve seus lábios beijados, além de um abraço e carinho no cabelo. Era engraçado ver o motivo pelo qual ele a trata dessa forma, até para eles esconderem o que acontece entre quatro paredes.

Mas ela não estava satisfeita, portanto perguntou se ele aceitaria mais uma rodada de pet play, e ele como bom parceiro aceitou sem nem hesitar, afinal, era bom fazer algo que eles nunca tiveram coragem antes.

— Qual animal agora? Pode escolher ou quer que eu escolha? Se bem que teimoso como você, pirralho, só mesmo uma raposa.

— Quero agora mesmo, digo, jamais aceitarei usar esses trajes de novo em cima de mim, então faça como antes, se é que tem coragem.

—- Coragem eu tenho de sobra. — Então Dona Bela pegou as orelhas e a cauda, colocando no corpo de Zé Bonitinho.

— Ah, eu odeio quando você, ah, coloca isso no meu corpo.

— E agora raposas falam? Você agora é uma raposa, lembre-se disso, pirralho.

— Rrrrrrr, você ainda não manda em mim, rrrrrrr — Por mais que isso causasse uma fúria no pensamento da nossa personagem, ela sabia bem que o melhor jeito de domá-lo era ignorá-lo enquanto apenas dava comida e água.

Mas como ele ainda era uma raposa, então ele deveria fazer suas necessidades na grama, porém isso não me parece ser fácil. Acho que seria melhor ele continuar sendo um cachorro desobediente, até para diminuir os gastos que ela terá no futuro, até para que eles tenham uma relação ainda melhor.

Mais carne era dada, já que como uma boa raposa, ele é carnívoro. Inclusive, é sempre bom tomar cuidado na hora de comprar alimentos para seu pet, senão pode dar problemas para ele e para você.

— Rrrrrrr, rrrrrrr, achou mesmo que eu só usaria o som do animal? Sua owner and tamer ruim rrrrrrr, rrrrrrr — Só mesmo Zé Bonitinho para falar algo assim em inglês, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu ficaria chocado, porque tem coisas que só mesmo poderia acontecer entre eles.

— Tinha que ser mesmo pirralho viu, vou te falar. Mas até que você está bem adestrado para uma raposa, achei que seria mais teimoso, será que é meu pirralho mesmo? Bem que eu queria saber.

— Rrrrrrr não subestime Zé Bonitinho rrrrrrr — Foi quando várias coisas começaram a cair, revistas eram rasgadas, tudo para ser uma raposa bem teimosa e totalmente fora da domesticação humana. E claro que isso não foi bem aceito pela treinadora, portanto ela pegou e puxou a coleira dele, punindo-o pelas suas atitudes sem cabimento.

Mesmo assim ela não estava tão brava quanto poderia, visto que ela quis essa situação, ela que instigou seu pirralho a realizar tal atitude.

— Agora sim é meu pirralho, sabia que estava fofo demais para uma raposa. Mas acho que já causou estrago demais, então é o nosso momento de descanso, tanto da cena quanto do dia. — Ela o colocou em seu colo e o beijou de maneira intensa, além de passar a mão por baixo da sua camiseta, sem contar na mão que entrava por dentro da calça.

Quando terminava o ato de selar os lábios, os dois mudaram de posição, dessa vez quem dominava era ele e ela quem recebia tudo, isso pelo fato de que ambos gostam de trocar as posições. E você já deve imaginar que agora quem era a pirralha, era a Dona Bela, pois bem, acertou.

— Eu duvido que você vai me usar como fala que usa todas as mulheres, duvido que terá coragem. Até porque você é um péssimo domador, é horrível nesse tipo de cena e com certeza vai ser horrível hoje. Ainda mais sendo o idiota que você é, o inútil que você sempre foi.

— Pois eu vou te mostrar quem é horrível aqui, sua brat. Tenho certeza que vai pedir mais depois, muito mais de Zé Bonitinho, girl. — Nisso ele colocou a coleira nela e a puxou por meio da corrente, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos passavam embaixo do vestido e da calcinha.

— Não vou aceitar isso, você precisa de muito mais do que isso para me fazer aceitar suas ações. Seu cretino. Seu domador horrendo. — Ao terminar das provocações, Zé Bonitinho tenta retirar a calcinha, porém não consegue por ela não deixar que isso acontecesse.

— Pelo visto está precisando ser domada mesmo, mas farei isso agora mesmo. — Ele consegue tirar a peça de roupa e coloca um vibrador no máximo, isto é, mais que um vibrador no máximo. 

Para irritá-lo ainda mais, tenta retirar os objetos de dentro da vagina, quando é proibida pelo domador, tendo os pulsos amarrados com vários de seus laços. Mesmo assim ela tenta sair dessa imposição, quando é vendada, impedindo de ver o que aconteceria.

Já que não teria mais como realizar algo, o homem se aproveita e a deixa nua. Assim que termina esse ato, retira os vibradores e realiza um oral em sua parceira, fazendo-a gemer de maneira bem intensa, mas não satisfeito, usa um dos brinquedos no clitóris para deixá-la ainda mais indefesa.

Sem maneiras de atacá-lo, ela aceita os atos e se deixa levar, tendo dessa maneira um orgasmo múltiplo.

— Sabia que você iria se render aos meus encantos domadores. E é sempre bom fazer uma cena desse tipo, deixa a gente sempre com ainda mais vontade de dar prazer um ao outro.

— Você tem razão. Mas e você? Eu não fiz nada que te deixasse tão excitado a ponto de também ter um orgasmo — perguntava sem jeito, afinal, sentia-se mal ao não ter deixado-o tão excitado quanto poderia, tudo por sempre querer dar o melhor para o seu parceiro tal qual ele dá a ela.

— Eu já fico satisfeito só de te dar prazer. Aliás, para quem fala que a gente só pensa naquiiilo, até que você já se rendeu aos momentos extremamente pervertidos e tarados. É o efeito das quatro paredes?

— Eu não gosto de mostrar esse lado em público, porque isso me deixa com vergonha, mas aqui dentro eu me sinto tão confortável que eu nem percebo o nível das coisas que a gente faz. E você, como se sente tendo rendido uma das alunas que mais tinha medo de fazer esse tipo de coisa?

— Me sinto ótimo, não só por eu ter te convertido, mas também por ser legal conhecer um lado novo seu. Mesmo assim gosto de fazer cena de pirralho na sala, senão eles vão te zoar até a sua próxima reencarnação, então faço isso pelo seu bem e até mesmo pelo meu bem. Inclusive, sabia que a Dona Cândida e Seu Ptolomeu possuem um caso? Zé Bonitinho descobriu isso ontem e ainda está chocado.

— Logo ela, a mais inocente com um traste daqueles. Pelo menos ele vai ensinar ela muitas coisas e ela também. É, os dois combinam muito.

— Concordo.

Os dois se abraçaram e colocaram um filme para assistirem após a sessão, além disso, prepararam pipoca, pegaram o refrigerante, o suco, a água, até mesmo deixaram vários doces em volta deles, tudo pronto para que eles ficassem ótimos após essa longa cena.

Por incrível que pareça, demoraram um tempo imenso para decidirem qual obra veriam naquela tarde, até que viram algo novo e decidiram assistir como se não tivesse amanhã. Portanto, pegaram e devoraram mais de uma hora sem sair do lugar, tudo na base de muita comida e carinho.

Zé Bonitinho a deixava mais perto usando seu braço para empurrá-la em seu peitoral, fazendo o coração dela acelerar como nunca, parecia até mesmo um veículo de tão rápido que batia.

Quando acabou o filme, como ainda havia sobrado comida, resolveram colocar na televisão mais uma mídia, assim conseguiriam utilizar tudo aquilo que tinham trazido ao móvel usualmente usado para colocar o sono em dia.

Para ninguém ter uma infecção urinária, decidiram ir ao banheiro durante o segundo entretenimento, aproveitando o recurso de pausa, dessa maneira ninguém perderia o conteúdo exibido.

— Está se divertindo?

— Sim, o filme é ótimo, até melhor que o primeiro.

Os dois sempre querendo saber se está sendo do agrado de todos, isso é algo muito legal de se fazer com o seu parceiro, assim ninguém fica vendo algo que não gosta.

— Já acabou? E acabaram os nossos recursos também. Pelo visto teremos que parar por hoje.

— Que isso, Dona Bela, agora que a noite começou, devemos aproveitá-la. Como já diziam, a noite é uma criança. — Depois deles arrumarem a bagunça que fizeram apenas aproveitando a sétima arte, começaram a tirar inúmeras fotos para guardarem entre eles, até para ficar como uma lembrança de um dia tão agitado.

Era foto com ela de coleira, com ele de coleira, com ambos de coleira, com cada um deles usando os acessórios de animais, fizeram a festa. Se duvidar até vídeo de cada um imitando os animais aconteceu e com certeza guardariam a sete chaves para não deixarem que os momentos mais vergonhosos serem revelados e causarem problemas a ambos, diferente, bem diferente, do que acontece com as fotos da máfia Zé Bonitinho, garotas e Seu Peru.

Ainda que seja um namoro escondido dos seus colegas, o aproveitamento fora do conhecimento deles era imenso, mostrando que o amor floresce em qualquer pessoa, mesmo no Zé Bonitinho.

— Afinal de contas, somos o que? Namorados? Parceiros de BDSM? Parceiros de sexo? — Dizia a moça com vergonha, mexendo no vestido e olhando para baixo.

— E precisa ter um nome? A não ser que você faça questão.

— É que....

— É que? — Ele questionava após achar estranho o comportamento da sua parceira, pois era a primeira vez que ela hesitava na hora de falar sobre o relacionamento deles.

— Eu não sei explicar, mas eu acho tão lindo quando vejo as pessoas falando dos seus namoros, que eu gostaria de ter um também, sabe? — O tom de voz mudava para algo mais fantasioso, como se Dona Bela estivesse imaginando algo fofo entre os dois, algo que ela jamais imaginava que poderia acontecer.

— Sei sim. A gente até pode dizer que namoramos, é só um pouco estranho para mim, porque usar esse termo é algo completamente novo na minha vida. 

— Na minha também, eu mesma nunca imaginei que estaria em um namoro. E eu não ligo se você continuar pegando todas as meninas, desde que eu possa ser sua, desde que você volte para mim.

— É claro que eu vou voltar, eu não voltei até agora, girl? — Ele sorriu e a abraçou, além de massagear os cabelos dela. Então, com o coração acelerado da mesma maneira que antes, acabou chorando de felicidade, preocupando-o mais uma vez. — Zé Bonitinho fez algo de errado? 

— Não, é que eu tô tão feliz que não consigo controlar minhas lágrimas. — Isso o deixou mais calmo e para fazê-la parar de chorar, pegou-a no colo e a deu vários beijos, vários, até ela dizer chega. — Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo. — dizia com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Ainda sim o coração só faltava sair do peito de tão acelerado que estava, era como se ela não conseguisse mais pensar em outra coisa.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo — falava em meio a vários gaguejos de vergonha, até mesmo por ser sua primeira vez falando essas palavras. Se bem que era a primeira vez dele também, por envolver sentimentos amorosos verdadeiros, ao invés daqueles passageiros.

É, no final das contas, até mesmo Zé Bonitinho se apaixona e quem diria, pela Dona Bela.

Só para deixar um gostinho de quero mais, como diria Zé Bonitinho, mostrarei o dia seguinte, até para mostrar como que eles se comportaram dentro da escola após esse momento belo de amor verdadeiro.

Assim que todos entraram na sala, menos o professor, eles trocavam diversos olhares, até mesmo ela corava de lembrar daquele momento anterior. Já ele, por mais que tentasse desviar, retribuia todos eles, fazendo todos da classe ficarem abismados com tamanha interação entre o casal.

Ainda que já houvesse um na sala, esse era completamente diferente, formado por uma aluna que só faltava explodir de vergonha e por um garanhão, um pegador de natureza. Um par que jamais seria visto como par, muito menos como casal.

— O que houve? Ou todos estão chocados sem motivo? Podem falar, sem medo, porque essa não vale nota.

— Bem, professor, é que eu e o Zé Bonitinho somos namorados.

— Logo o Zé Bonitinho namorando? Agora eu entendi todo o choque da sala, mas a aula precisa começar vocês chocados ou não. E até que eu daria cinco para o galã, afinal, eu jamais imaginaria que ele namoraria alguém, quanto mais você, porém pensarei no assunto com cuidado. E eu quero provas, pois nada aqui funciona sem provas, muito menos algo que pode ser apenas uma lenda urbana.

— Eu entendo. — E desse jeito louco, da pá virada, de pernas pro ar, começava a aula, começava o show de zeros da Escolinha do Professor Raimundo.


End file.
